


[TTS Podfic] Security Code Tango Charlie Whiskey

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hostage Situations, John is a BAMF, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Really actually BAMF, tts podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: John's surprised he's had such a quiet day at the clinic -- not even a text from his husband. It's a little unnerving, really. As he's about to text Sherlock, Greg calls with news -- Sherlock is part of a hostage situation.Well. John has some tricks up his sleeve to sort that out.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611100
Kudos: 8





	[TTS Podfic] Security Code Tango Charlie Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Security Code Tango Charlie Whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936995) by [ThetaSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cwrj0twhbpe0gu6/file). 24.36MB


End file.
